


Mightier

by caz251



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M, comment-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck wants to use his weapon of choice, Casey his, who wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mightier

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment-fic

"The pen is mightier than the sword, Casey." Chuck said as he typed away furiously at the laptop.

Casey grunted, I'm not using a sword moron, I've got a gun idiot."

Chuck just grinned, not letting the insults get to him, from Casey they were almost pet names. "I'm not using a pen either, but I've just manage to ruin both of their lives without getting blood on the carpet." Chuck said pointing towards the two men tied in the corner.

Ignoring the looks Casey was giving he smiled, "By using social media I knew exactly who to contact and what to say, so I may have sent a few emails to a few select people. Trust me, there is no need to shoot them, although I believe they might wish you had, let them go."

Casey grunted just glaring at him as he covered the two men's heads and dragged them to their feet dragging them out to the car to take them for a drive then let them go. When he returned Chuck was lying in bed waiting for him, "Did you let them go?"

Casey nodded as he joined him in bed, "I should have shot them." He grumbled, "They shouldn't have touched you, your mine." He then pulled Chuck into a kiss, stopping the other man from complaining about unnecessary violence, it was completely necessary and justified in his book.


End file.
